nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Circuit Flyer 3.0
OVERVIEW * Circuit Flyer 3.0 is the ultimate stealth warrior. He moves like the wind and strikes from shadow like a scorpion. He is death on the wing, bringing swift doom to his enemies. He is the prowling tiger, the ever-watchful owl, swooping down on his unsuspecting prey in pure silence. Ok, ok, you get the picture. I just got done doing an eight-hour martial arts marathon and some of the great translated dialogue got stuck in my head. This isn't to say that Circuit Flyer 3.0 isn't all of these things. He is and he's also the ultimate super-ninja, cool-headed and skillful. -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * Using Circuit Flyer 3.0 is just like using the other versions, but way more intense. For the cost of adding him to your swarm, you'll have to build your strategy around his abilities. Make sure that you include some hard-hitting or heavily armored Nanovor in your swarm to help keep Circuit Flyer 3.0 around, because he won't last too long on his own. Remember that he has TWO overrides--it's easy to forget that in the heat of battle and you might find yourself using Dodge and then regretting that you used it in lieu of Power Surge. As before, keep Circuit Flyer 3.0 mobile. Be prepared to swap him in and out frequently. Your opponent will probably get frustrated at never being able to land a hit on him or your other guys. Keep up the smack talk if this happens--Circuit Flyer 3.0 thrives on chaos. Part of this chaos comes from Short Circuit. Swapping him in to use this with a Blue Spike drains the other guy's energy by a non-inconsequential amount, which can give him some big headaches mid or late game. COUNTER TACTICS * Save Your Energy! Circuit Flyer's greatest attack is its ability to take away your energy. Show Circuit Flyer that you can win anyway by using effective attacks that use little energy. Bring out your Electrobull 1.0 to Gore Circuit Flyer for a couple of rounds. If you see that Circuit Flyer has a Blue Spike in play, be wary of the Short Circuit and Switch in a Nanovor like your Electropod 1.0. That way, you won't fizzle because all you need is 1 EN to attack! * Slow Circuit Flyer Down! Start with your Phase Stormer 1.0 and use it to hit Circuit Flyer with a quick Whammy. Not only will this slow Circuit Flyer down, but also allow you to speed up by using your Circuit Flyer 2.0 to Power Surge. Now your speeds should be even enough to give your Nanovor a fighting chance to go first! * Use Speed to Finish It Off! Begin with your Plasma Lash 1.0 and Head Whip Circuit Flyer for a few rounds to save up some EN. Then, swap in your Battle Kraken 3.0 and use Poison Darts. This attack should finish Circuit Flyer off, so it won't matter that Battle Kraken has to pass for a couple of rounds: the deed is done! ORIGINS * Circuit Flyer 3.0 served as the leaders for hives of other Circuit Flyers. They were in command of enormous numbers and apparently lived far apart from other types of Nanovor. These secluded Circuit Flyers trained secretly in battle and would periodically offer their services to other Hexites to take care of incursions by enemies or to sow discontent and chaos in their settlements. So Circuit Flyers, and especially the 3.0 version, are much like ninjas or warrior-monks from the temples in parts of China. Their level of coordination and efficiency is staggering and it makes me give thanks that Nanovor exist only on a nanoscopic scale--if they were even a thousand times larger, they would still be miniscule, but still a force that humans couldn't ever guard themselves against. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further.Category:Wave 1 Category:Hexite